Pozwól mi mówić, Shin-chan
by luvpanda1996
Summary: [Tłumaczenie "Let me speak, Shin-chan" - xshirochan10] Midorima i Takao być może czują coś do siebie, bez wiedzy tej drugiej osoby. Jak potoczą się ich losy, kiedy w końcu wyznają swoje uczucia i kiedy Aomine i Kise również się w to wszystko zaangażują?


Było sobotnie popołudnie i nie odbywał się żaden mecz koszykówki, kiedy Takao szedł ulicą, nie myśląc o niczym konkretnym, jak tylko o życiu. Zastanawiał się dlaczego miasto było takie puste, dlaczego na zewnątrz było tak mało ludzi, cieszących się dniem. Wtedy nagle zaczęło padać. I nie był to deszcz, który zaczął się jako lekko mżawka. Nie, padało, jakby zależało od tego czyjeś życie. Nie mając ze sobą parasolki, Takao schronił się w pobliskim sklepie, który był pustym supermarketem. Westchnął. Teraz rozumiał dlaczego Midorima nie chciał iść z nim na miasto. Jego horoskop musiał powiedzieć mu rano o deszczu. Zwykle spędzali razem bardzo dużo czasu, nawet w dni, kiedy nie grali w koszykówkę czy nie szli do szkoły. To stało się już rutyną i Takao musiał przyznać, że było mu z tym coraz ciężej. Przez to, że przez cały czas widział Midorimę i był zmuszony do tego, by nie patrzeć na niego w taki sposób jaki chciał, było mu trudno, ponieważ jego uczucia wobec przyjaciela z każdą wspólnie spędzoną minutą robiły się coraz silniejsze. Ale mimo wszystko, kochał przebywanie z nim za bardzo, żeby kiedykolwiek z tego zrezygnować.

\- Och, proszę cię, Aominecchi, nie ta, weźmy tamtą~ - Takao, który przyglądał się jakimś pałeczkom na półce, podniósł głowę, oddychając trochę ciszej. Głos, który właśnie usłyszał… należał do… Kise Ryouty? Kruczowłosy chłopak uważnie rozejrzał się dookoła. Wtedy kogoś zobaczył. Opierający się o ścianę i przeczesujący palcami granatowe włosy z wyraźną irytacją na twarzy, Aomine Daiki odpowiadał na to, co powiedział właśnie drugi chłopak. Takao nie słyszał wszystkiego dokładnie, ale było to coś w stylu „Rób co chcesz, Kise, tylko się już pośpiesz".

\- Ehh~ Aominecchi, nie bądź taki, mówisz o naszej rocznicy~

Takao otworzył szeroko oczy.

\- Więc?

\- Aominecchi! Nie bądź taki okrutny. Wiem, że dla ciebie to też jest ważne!

Dzięki swojemu Jastrzębiemu Oku Takao zauważył, że ciemnowłosy chłopak się zaczerwienił. Czy… ci dwaj… spotykali się ze sobą? Kise i Aomine… byli parą? Jeden z głosów wyrwał Takao z zamyślenia. Tym razem był dużo głośniejszy i bliższy.

Chłopak spojrzał w górę, patrząc blondynowi prosto w oczy.

\- Whoa – powiedział tylko, zdziwiony, i uświadomił sobie, że w pewnym sensie ukrywał się za półką ze słodyczami.

\- Czy ty jesteś… Takao Kazunari? Ten chłopak z drużyny Midorimacchiego? – zapytał zaskoczony Kise. Miał na sobie zwykłe ubrania, najwyraźniej nie grał dzisiaj w żadnym meczu. Teraz, kiedy tak na niego patrzył, Takao uświadomił sobie, że śliczny chłopak z Pokolenia Cudów miał na sobie czarną kurtkę z czerwonym napisem. Czy to możliwe, że…? Kise odwrócił się, żeby spojrzeć w kierunku drugiego chłopaka i Takao zobaczył, że kurtka, którą miał na sobie należała do nikogo innego jak tylko do Aomine. To był zdecydowanie napis Gakuen. Dlaczego Kise nosił ubrania Aomine?

\- Halo?

\- Och! Uh… tak. Tak, to ja.

Takao zmieszał się. Czy ci dwaj naprawdę ze sobą chodzili?

Kise zdawał się trochę niecierpliwić i odwrócił się w stronę drugiego chłopaka, z którym był.

\- Aominecchi, zobacz kto tu jest~!

Po chwili pojawił się nieco wyższy chłopak, wyraźnie niezadowolony z tego, że kogoś tu spotkali. Czy on był… zakłopotany?

\- …Kise? Kto to?

\- Ehhh~ Przecież to jest Takao, przyjaciel Midorimacchiego! Jak mogłeś o tym zapomnieć?

\- Możemy już iść? Skończyliśmy z tym, chcę wrócić do domu. – Wyglądał na znudzonego, lecz jednocześnie zakłopotanego. Czy był niezadowolony, że ktoś zobaczył go razem z Kise?

\- Awww~ No dobrze, to na razie, Takao! I pozdrów ode mnie Midorimacchiego! Powiedz mu, że nie lubię, kiedy odpowiada na moje wiadomości samym „Zgiń.", to okrutne.

\- Uhm… jasne – Takao nawet nie zrozumiał tego, co się właśnie wydarzyło, ale jego oczy podążyły za tymi dwoma, kiedy opuszczali sklep.

Wtedy Kise pomachał mu prawą ręką, zanim opuścił ją, ostrożnie dotykając dłoni swojego przyjaciela.

\- Kise… - było ostatnią rzeczą jaką Takao usłyszał, zanim dwóch byłych członków Pokolenia Cudów wyszło z budynku na deszcz.

* * *

Zadzwonił do drzwi. Raz. Dwa. – Och, czy ty jesteś poważny, Shin-chan? – wymamrotał. Musiał czekać aż pięć minut, zanim drzwi nareszcie się otworzyły.

\- Pada deszcz, Shin-chan. Mogłeś otworzyć drzwi wcześniej. Mogę wejść?

\- Dlaczego tu jesteś, Takao? – Zielone oczy Midorimy wyrażały irytację, kiedy chłopak spojrzał na swojego kolegę z drużyny.

\- Dlaczego miałoby mnie tu nie być, Shin-chan? – Ociekający wodą Takao wszedł do środka, nie czekając na odpowiedź. Udał się prosto do kuchni, po czym wyjął z lodówki jakieś jedzenie i zaczął przygotowywać kanapki dla siebie i Midorimy.

\- Co ty robisz, Takao? – spytał zielonowłosy, wysoki chłopak, który poszedł do kuchni za swoim wyraźnie niższym przyjacielem. Takao stał odwrócony do Midorimy plecami. Nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu. Kochał sposób, w jaki Shin-chan wymawiał jego nazwisko. Nawet kiedy był zły albo poirytowany, za każdym razem, gdy mówił „Takao" chłopak był w siódmym niebie. Midorima był po prostu zbyt uroczy.

\- Takao!

\- Uhm, przepraszam, Shin-chan, nie masz może dla mnie jakiegoś ręcznika?

\- Jesteś takim utrapieniem, Takao. Co ty tu robisz?

\- Aww, Shin-chan, nie bądź dla mnie taki niemiły, okej? Ja tylko robię ci kolację, jestem pewny, że jeszcze nic nie jadłeś! – Takao uśmiechnął się do Midorimy, który zmrużył na moment oczy, ale chwilę później wyglądał, jakby pomyślał sobie „No dobrze, i tak sobie nie pójdzie, więc równie dobrze możesz pozwolić mu zrobić jedzenie." Odwrócił się i wyszedł z kuchni, wracając do niej po kilku sekundach i rzucając ręcznikiem w ciemnowłosego chłopaka.

Nadal stojąc w drzwiach, Midorima przyglądał się Takao, który próbował wysuszyć mokre włosy ręcznikiem. Takao był taki głupi. Teraz jego włosy były całe rozczochrane. Wyglądał śmiesznie. Ale… mimo że Midorima nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał… uważał, że chłopak był uroczy jak cholera. Zastanowił się nad tym. Kiedy Takao przyszedł dziś do niego, Midorima był zszokowany, ale jednocześnie odczuł ulgę. Nie widział go cały dzień… i już za nim tęsknił. Nie lubił Takao aż tak bardzo, a przynamniej to sobie wmawiał. Chłopak był irytujący. I zawsze robił sobie z niego żarty. I było jeszcze wiele innych powodów, dla których Midorima mógł nie lubić Takao. Ale… ostatecznie… te wszystkie rzeczy… nie miały znaczenia. Bo jeśli miał być szczery, kochał sposób, w jaki Takao zawsze się z nim drażnił. Sposób, w jaki mówił „Shin-chan" sprawiał, że czuł ciepło w środku, a przebywanie z nim naprawdę go uszczęśliwiało. Jednak to nie było łatwe. Przebywanie z nim przez cały dzień. Dla Takao było. Ale on prawdopodobnie nie darzył go takimi uczuciami… Po spędzaniu z nim każdego dnia szybko zdał sobie sprawę, że uczucia wobec jego kolegi z drużyny… nie były „normalne". Ale—

\- Shin-chan? Słuchasz mnie? – Midorima został wyrwany ze swoich myśli. Udało mu się oderwać wzrok od rozczochranych włosów Takao.

\- Uh…

\- Oczywiście, że nie. O czym myślałeś? O _kim_ myślałem, ehh~?

\- Skończ już tę kolację, Takao, jestem głodny. – Zielonowłosy chłopak odwrócił się i wyszedł z kuchni. Poszedł do salonu, podniósł swoją książkę i zaczął ją czytać. Takao przyszedł do niego zaledwie minutę później, niosąc jedzenie i stawiając je przed przyjacielem.

\- Wiesz… Spotkałem dzisiaj Aomine i Kise.

\- …kanapki? Naprawdę, Takao?

\- Przestań narzekać, Shin-chan!

\- Zamknij się, Takao.

\- Więc—

\- Powiedziałem, zamknij się. Chcę czytać.

Takao westchnął. Rozejrzał się dookoła. Rodziców Midorimy nie było w domu. Jak zawsze. Wtedy ostrożnie rzucił okiem na przyjaciela. Wyglądał tak jak zawsze. Zielone włosy, okulary i obwiązane palce. Takao zastanawiał się czy… zdjąłby tę taśmę, gdyby miał go dotknąć? Znowu westchnął. Dla Midorimy to było dużo łatwiejsze. Podczas gdy Takao denerwował się za każdym razem, kiedy zbliżał się do swojego przyjaciela, Midorima obrażał go, zachowując dystans. Nie lubił Takao, przynajmniej nie w ten sposób w jaki on by tego chciał.

No i dlaczego on musiał być taki cholernie uroczy? Samo patrzenie na chłopaka z zielonymi włosami sprawiało, że się uśmiechał. Sposób w jaki przewracał strony książki, którą czytał, skupienie na jego twarzy. Jego pięknej twarzy. Takao westchnął po raz trzeci.

\- Och, oszczędź mi tego, Takao, i przestań wzdychać! To irytujące i w ten sposób nie mogę czytać książki.

\- Przepraszam, Shin-chan. Nudzi mi się.

\- Więc idź do domu.

\- Nadal pada. A moje ubrania jeszcze nawet nie wyschły.

\- Cholera, Takao – powiedział Midorima, wstając i wychodząc do innego pokoju. Wrócił po dwóch minutach, trzymając w ręku stertę ubrań.

\- Nie możesz wrócić do domu w taką pogodę. To zbyt niebezpieczne.

\- Niebezpieczne, Shin-chan? Boisz się, że ktoś mi coś zrobi? – Takao uniósł brew.

\- Nie. Ale mamy mecz w przyszłym tygodniu i nie możemy sobie pozwolić na twoją chorobę.

\- To takie okrutne, Shin-chan. Więc chcesz, żebym tu spał, huh?

Midorima tylko rzucił w niego ubraniami. – Weź prysznic.

* * *

Takao skończył, śpiąc na podłodze. Kiedy obudził się z bólem pleców, został zaskoczony przez ciszę.

\- Shin-chan?

Brak odpowiedzi.

\- Shiiiiiiin-chaaaan, wyjdź, gdzie się ukrywasz? – Takao rozejrzał się dookoła. Okulary przyjaciela zniknęły i jedynym, co zostało był telefon zielonowłosego chłopaka. Takao wziął go bez namysłu i zobaczył wiadomość. Była już otwarta, więc ją przeczytał.

„Midorimacchi, kiedy wreszcie zrobisz pierwszy krok, huh~? Spotkaliśmy wczoraj twojego przyjaciela, wydawał się być trochę zagubiony, taki całkiem sam, wiesz~? Wkrótce się odezwę~!"

…zrobić pierwszy krok? Do czego?

\- Takao. – Chłopak w szoku upuścił telefon. – Dlaczego czytasz moje wiadomości?

* * *

\- Och, daj spokój, Shin-chan, nie możesz bez przerwy być na mnie wściekły, wiesz?! – Takao musiał przyspieszyć, żeby nadążyć za przyjacielem. Szli ulicą i obaj patrzyli w ziemię. A przynajmniej Takao.

\- Nie jestem wściekły.

\- Ehhh, na pewno jesteś!

Midorima spojrzał na chłopaka i uniósł brew. Następnie westchnął. Takao wyglądał naprawdę uroczo, kiedy próbował za nim nadążyć, patrzył na niego z dołu i było mu bardzo przykro.

\- Ojej, spójrz, kto tam jest~!

Midorima przestał iść. Takao wyglądał na jeszcze bardziej zmieszanego niż wcześniej. I bardziej uroczego niż wcześniej… ale oczywiście nie było to nic, do czego wyższy chłopak kiedykolwiek by się przyznał.

\- Znowu? Chyba żartujesz, Kise. – Właściciel niskiego głosu brzmiał na dość rozdrażnionego – jak zawsze – a wyraz jego twarzy nie wyrażał nic innego poza znudzeniem.

\- Awww~ Aominecchi, nie bądź okrutny, to tylko Midorimacchi i jego przyjaciel! Miło mi cię znowu widzieć, Takao!

\- Znowu? – Midorima wyglądał na zdezorientowanego.

\- Ehhh? Nie powiedział ci?

Kise wyglądał na zranionego. Rzucił Takao rozczarowane spojrzenie.

\- Heeej, Shin-chan, ale ja ci o tym mówiłem.

\- Ehh~ No cóż, to i tak nieważne. Mogę prosić cię na słówko, Midorimacchi~!

Aomine uniósł brew i odwrócił wzrok, patrząc w ziemię.

\- Skoro nalegasz.

\- Uh-huh, no dalej, porozmawiajmy tam~ - Kise złapał byłego kolegę z drużyny za rękę i odciągnął go od pozostałych chłopaków.

Aomine westchnął. Takao nie wiedział co zrobić czy powiedzieć.

\- Wciąż do niego pisze.

\- Huh? Co? Kto? – Takao był wyraźnie zmieszany. O czym ten facet mówił?

\- Kise. Wciąż wysyła do Midorimy wiadomości. Wygląda na to, że on tego nie rozumie. Nie rozumie, że Kise jest tylko mój.

\- Uhh… - Takao nie wiedział czy powinien powiedzieć mu o wiadomości, którą wcześniej przeczytał… nawet nie wiedział, co ona oznaczała…

\- To znaczy, wszyscy wiemy, że Midorima jest gejem. Zawsze, kiedy próbuję porozmawiać o tym z Kise, mówi, że chce mu tylko pomóc… ale nic więcej nie wiem…

\- Zaraz. On jest kim? – Takao wstrzymał oddech. Co ten facet właśnie powiedział?! Czy to możliwe, że… Takao nigdy nie wiedział czegoś o swoim przyjacielu? Że tak naprawdę był…

\- On jest gejem. Czekaj, nie wiedziałeś o tym? – Aomine nagle wyglądał na rozbawionego. Czy on śmiał się z Takao?

\- Uhm… Ja…

\- Cóż, więc nie musisz się martwić, że odbierze ci dziewczynę.

\- Och. Ja… - Takao stracił głos. – Prawdę mówiąc… - próbował coś powiedzieć. Odchrząknął. – Wiesz… Shin-chan… dostał wiadomość od… Kise. Dzisiaj rano.

Jeśli do tej pory Aomine go nie słuchał, w tej chwili z pewnością to robił. Takao przyciągnął jego pełną uwagę.

\- On… mówił coś o Shin-chanie… robiącym „pierwszy krok"… - Takao próbował się uśmiechnąć. Nie udało mu się.

\- Do czego? I co to miało znaczyć?!

Takao zaczęło robić się przykro. Widział, że Aomine – mimo tego jak oziębły mógł się wydawać – naprawdę troszczył się o Kise.

\- Ja… Nie wiem… - Wyższy chłopak rzucił mu wściekłe spojrzenie. – P-Przepraszam! – Podjął decyzję. – Ale… uh… nie sądzę, żeby Kise chciał czegokolwiek… od Shin-chana. – _Przynajmniej to byłoby dla mnie... tragiczne _– dokończył w myślach.

\- Och, a dlaczego to miałoby być dla ciebie „tragiczne"? – Takao gwałtownie podniósł głowę. Czy… on właśnie powiedział to… na głos? – Podobają ci się dziewczyny… co nie?

\- Uh…

\- Och.

\- Ja— Myślę, że chyba muszę porozmawiać… o… tym… z Shin-chanem.

Takao ośmielił się jeszcze raz spojrzeć na Aomine. Czy on naprawdę prowadził taką rozmowę z geniuszem koszykówki? Z jednym z byłych kolegów z drużyny Shin-chana… który nawet nie wiedział jak się nazywał? Czy ten facet naprawdę powiedział mu, że Midorima… jest gejem? Bał się, że… zaczął coś… z Kise? Takao wypuścił powietrze, które wstrzymywał bez swojej wiedzy.

Aomine odwrócił się do niego plecami. To oczywiste, że nie obchodziły go problemy kruczowłosego chłopaka. Ale na jego twarzy można było zobaczyć również ulgę.

* * *

Kiedy Kise skończył rozmawiać z Midorimą, jeszcze raz uśmiechnął się do Takao i podszedł do Aomine, który wciąż stał odwrócony do wszystkich plecami, po czym szepnął mu coś do ucha. Żeby to zrobić, wyciągnął się i stanął na palcach. Takao nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu. Wyglądali razem naprawdę uroczo.

\- Dlaczego wszyscy jesteście tacy szczęśliwi? – Na twarzy Midorimy nie było widać żadnych emocji. Niższy chłopak przewrócił oczami. I wtedy przypomniał sobie o tym, co sobie obiecał podczas rozmowy z Aomine.

\- Hej, Shin-chan?

\- Dalej, Takao, chodźmy gdzieś. – Takao podniósł głowę, żeby spojrzeć na swojego przyjaciela.

\- Gdzieś? Dokąd zamierzasz pójść, Shin-chan?

Brak odpowiedzi. Takao westchnął i poszedł za przyjacielem.

Kiedy weszli do parku, Midorima się zatrzymał. Usiadł na ławce.

\- Uh… wszystko okej, Shin-chan?

\- Tak. Muszę ci coś powiedzieć, Taka—

\- Ja pierwszy. Kiedy… Kiedy rozmawiałem dzisiaj z Aomine… powiedział… że się martwi. – Takao próbował patrzeć na zielonowłosego chłopaka. Jednak szybko odwrócił wzrok. – Martwi się… że możesz coś... uhm… czuć do… Kise.

\- Co?! – Midorima zarumienił się. Czy to oznaczało… że Aomine miał rację? Takao zaczął się pocić. Trzęsły mu się ręce. Powinien… mu powiedzieć?

\- Cóż, nie wiem czy to prawda… ale muszę powiedzieć, że w takiej sytuacji naprawdę byłbym zazdrosny, Shin-chan.

Midorima obrócił głowę, żeby spojrzeć na Takao. Wyraz twarzy ciemnowłosego chłopaka wahał się między ironią a powagą. Co on mówił?

W momencie, gdy chciał mu coś odpowiedzieć, ktoś im przerwał.

\- Heeej~ mogę na sekundkę pożyczyć Takao? – Dziewczyna spojrzała prosto na nich. Mimo że Midorima zdał sobie sprawę, że starała się nie patrzeć mu w oczy, jakby był jakimś niebezpiecznym zwierzęciem, wydawała się być całkiem pewna, że dostanie to czego chce.

\- Uh… ja… zaraz wrócę, Shin-chan…

I oboje odeszli. Midorima nie słyszał co mówili, widział tylko jak dziewczyna zarzuca włosami i bezwstydnie uśmiecha się do Takao w sposób, który nie wyrażał nic innego jak tylko zainteresowanie. Midorimę nagle rozbolał brzuch.

\- …Shin-chan? – Midorima znów podniósł wzrok. Dziewczyna już poszła, a Takao stał zaraz przed nim. – Idziemy gdzieś indziej, Takao. – Wstał i wyszedł z parku. Kiedy w końcu się zatrzymał, stali przed salą gimnastyczną, gdzie zazwyczaj trenowali koszykówkę. Tylko że dzisiaj cała szkoła była pusta i w pobliżu nie było nikogo.

\- Chciałem ci powiedzieć, że… ja—

\- Takao…

\- Pozwól mi mówić, Shin-chan. Ja—

\- Takao.

\- O co chodzi, Shin-chan?

\- Powiedziałeś… że byłbyś zazdrosny, gdybym czuł coś do Kise. Co, tak przy okazji, jest najbardziej absurdalną rzeczą, jaką dziś usłyszałem. I powiedziałeś już bardzo dużo.

\- Ehhh, to okrutne, Shin-chan!

\- Zamknij się, Takao. Chciałem ci powiedzieć… że nie czuje nic do kogoś takiego jak Kise.

\- Shin-chan… uh… jest okej, wiesz? To ty decydujesz o tym kogo lubisz.. po prostu…

\- Takao.

\- Ja— uhm. Shin-chan… co… co byś zrobił… - Takao nie ośmielił się spojrzeć w zielone oczy Midorimy, które były teraz szeroko otwarte i prawie podekscytowane. Prawie. – Co byś zrobił… gdybym powiedział ci… - Takao znów trzęsły się ręce. Przełknął ślinę i odchrząknął. – Gdybym powiedział ci… że cię lubię?

Midorima zamknął oczy. Jak wiele razy myślał o tej chwili? Z pewnością zbyt wiele. Nareszcie… Nareszcie jeden z nich zrobił pierwszy krok. Ale… do czego? Co się teraz stanie, co—

\- Shin-chan…? – Drżący głos Takao brzmiał na lekko przerażony. Czego się bał? Czy to nie było oczywiste, że Midorima go lubił? Dla wyższego chłopaka było. Ale dla Takao? Czy on wiedział? Nie wyglądało na to. – Shin-chan… Przepraszam… - Midorima powoli sięgnął po dłoń ciemnowłosego chłopaka – który w tej chwili stał odwrócony do niego plecami, na wpół zawstydzony, na wpół zawiedziony – i chwycił ją. Takao odwrócił głowę, jakby za pomocą jakiejś niewidzialnej mocy. – Sh-Shin-chan? T-Ty… - Kruczowłosy chłopak po raz drugi stracił głos. Powoli, jednak z wyraźną determinacją złapał obie ręce Midorimy i przyciągnął do siebie drugiego chłopaka, który już powoli się nad nim pochylał. Po kliku ostatnich minutach, kiedy z całych sił starał się unikać jego wzroku, patrzył prosto w ciemnozielone oczy. Może i nie powiedział tego wprost… ale Takao nagle poczuł się bezpieczny. Nie odrywając wzroku, sięgnął do ust Midorimy. Kawałek po kawałku, centymetr po centymetrze. Kiedy - wreszcie – się dotknęli, Takao musiał stanąć na palcach, żeby utrzymać kontakt, na który tak długo czekał. No bo, _cholera_, Shin-chan naprawdę był wysoki.


End file.
